The disclosed embodiments recognize that voice services transmitted over a data network may suffer where they compete for bandwidth with other devices and/or data applications on a data network. For instance, voice is particularly intolerant to delay if a packet is not received within a specified time and is discarded, thus, causing silence. For example, a bottleneck may occur at a network interface device, where voice traffic competes with other devices to send data through a broadband connection, thus, increasing the chances of packet collisions and delays.